Summer Love
by may and drew forever
Summary: This is another contestshipping story. May and Drew bump into each other after 4 years and what will happen? Will they confess? Or will they have to wait for the worst? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay readers. I promised you I'll be doing Summer Love. I'm happy to say that I finished writing it and now, you could read it. Enjoy! Also, May is 15. As for Drew, he's 16.**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon. I wish though.**

Its been four years since May last seen Drew. May was wearing a long black sleeve shirt, dark blue biker shorts, and a white mini skirt on top of it. Her sandals were black and she had her fanny bag at her waist. Her pokeballs, pokedex, and some other things were in there. Her hair passed her shoulders and they were not in their usual pony tails. Her hair was let loose and it was straight. She was walking through the park with her Beautifly and Squirtle. Beautifly was obiously on her head and Squirtle was walking right next to them. Suddenly, she saw an injured...Roselia?! She went running towards. From what she can tell, it got into a battle and was hurt really badly. Roselia saw her and limped towards her. May picked it up.

"There, there. I'm going to take to the Pokemon Center. Okay?"

Roselia just nodded its head.

May smiled and went over to a bench and laid Roselia down for a moment. She took out two pokeballs and returned her Squirtle and Beautifly. After completing that simple task, she picked up Roselia and ran to the Pokemon Center. Somewhere around the park somebody was watching her. He sent out of his pokemon to follow her. The bug pokemon looked around its area and then looked at his master.

"Go follow her. She already saw her gift but make sure she takes it to the Pokemon Center. I'll be going there. See you later on."

The bug pokemon nodded and followed May.

May was still running to the Pokemon Center. She couldn't hear anything because she was thinking.

'I know this pokemon. It reminds me of him. He can't be in Petalburg City because there aren't any Pokemon Contest. So this might belong to some other trainer. As a fellow trainer/co-ordinator, I should take it the Pokemon Center. Lets just hope I make it. Besides that, I miss Drew. Even though were rivals, I can't help but think of him sometimes. I wish he could visit sometimes.'

After thinking for awhile she saw a Masquerain ahead of her. She didn't notice it before but suddenly felt like Drew was nearby. She shook her head. She knew it couldn't be Drew's pokemon. Like she said to herself awhile ago. Drwe can't be here because there are no Pokemon Contests. She can't help it. She finally realized that she liked Drew. She might even love Drew. Still, she was still not sure. After dodging the Masquerain, she kept on running to the Pokemon Center. Masquerain knew she was going to the Pokemon Center so it went back to its trainer, who was not to far away. The trainer saw his Pokemon returning to him.

"So she heading towards the Pokemon Center?"

The bug pokemon nodded.

"Good. Return and good job."

He took out one of the pokeballs and a red light went towards the Masquerain and he was gone in a flash. After he was sure that hid pokemon was back in. he puts his pokeball away and starts walking towards the Pokemon Center again. Now going back to May. She was only a block away and she needed somebody to open the door for her. She grabbed Roselia with one arm and managed to grab Blaziken's pokeball. She threw the pokeball ahead of her and out came her Blaziken.

"Blaziken! Go ahead of me and opem the Pokemon Center's door."

Blaziken saw why needed to got the Center so he nodded and went ahead. May was already tired but she had to helop the Roselia. She gave it all and she reached the Center in no time. Blaziken saw she close so he opened the door for her. May nodded a thanks to her pokemon. He understood and was about to close the door when he saw a boy coming towards his way. Being the obedient pokemon he was, he waited for the boy. The boy saw this and was surprised to see a Blaziken her.

"Your _her_ pokemon?"

The pokemon nodded. He smirked.

"Thats good you evolved. I'm hoping to face in a contest soon."

"Blaze." **(Right.)**

The boy went in. Before he walked in, lets go back meanwhile they were talking.

**A few minutes ago**

May ran in the Center and went to the front desk. She saw Nurse Joy and she was typing things on her computer. May needed her help so she rang the bell on the front desk.

_Ding. Ding._

Nurse Joy saw it was May. She knew May because her father was the gym leader of Petalburg City's gym.

"May I help you May?

"Yeah. I found this Roselia in the park injured. Can you help it Nurse Joy?"

"Of course. Chansey!"

Chansey knew what to do. After a few seconds, Chansey came with s stretcher. Nurse Joy nodded a thanks and held her hands to May. May knew what she ment. She handed Roselia over and Nurse Joy puts it on the stretcher. Nurse Joy and Chansey went into the emergency room and the light turned on. May sat down on one of the benches and waited for Roselia.

'I hope your ok Roselia.'

**Back to the present**

Drew was walking around the Pokemon Center looking for Nurse Joy. He couldn't find her so he took a guess that she was in the emergency room with Roselia. He went over to the benches that were close by the room and saw May sitting there. He decided to go over their and talk to her. Meanwhile Blaziken was close by but he didn't want to interrupt them. The boy got closer and smirked.

"Hello there. Have you seen a Roselia? I lost it and I was wondering if somebody turned it in to Nurse Joy."

May looked up at the stranger and couldn't see his face. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red sweater and underneath it you could see a black shirt. His sweater had a hoody so you couldn't see what color was his hair or his eyes. He also had black shoes. He had his sweater open and thats how you could see he was wearing a black shirt underneath it. May looked at him agian but didn't speak. The boy sighed and then he smirked again.

"Your checking me out, aren't you?"

May blushed but soon went away.

"No I wasn't! Anyway, to answer your previous question, I took Roselia and gave it Nurse Joy. Right now there in the emergency room."

The boy nodded. So he decided to sit down next to May. She was starting to feel awkward. She been sitting next guys alot but not with a stranger before. It felt really weird for her.

"So how are you?"

May looked at him but soon looked away.

'Why is he asking me this? I don't even know but he acts like he knows me. I better answer before he becomed suspicious.'

"I'm fine. You?"

The boy smirked.

"I'm fine and hot."

May gave him a confuse look.

"Then take off your sweater."

The boy smirk grew wider.

"So you check me out better?"

May got angry but decided to hold it.

"No. I was just saying that because you said you were hot." May said this through her gritted teeth.

"No then."

It grew silent and May was glad. The boy didn't like it so he decided to break it.

"So are you a trainer?"

"No. I'm a co-ordinator."

"Same here. I bet your weak and haven't been in any Grand Festivals."

May got so angry that her face was red.

"What?! Say that again and you'll see what will happen to you!"

The boy started laughing.

"Its just like old times."

May wasn't angry at him anymore and looked at him strangely.

"Old times? I don't even know you. So how can you say like old times?"

He smirked and took his hand and removed the hoody from his head. When the hood was down, he looked at the May. May was surprised to see the boy was actually a person she knew. He had green hair, emerald eyes, and he had his famous smirk.

"Hello May. Surprise to see me?"

May was still shock. Drew saw this and waved his hand in front of her.

"Hello? May. May!"

May snapped out of it.

"Huh? Drew? Drew!"

May gave Drew a big hug. He was suprised. He didn't expect her to hug him so he just hugged her back. Blaziken was still watching them and just rolled his eyes. After a few seconds, May let Drew and Drew did the same.

"I guess you missed me. Am I right?" Drew smirked and then flipped his hair.

May just smiled and nodded. This caught Drew off guard. He was wondering why she hasn't got mad.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Well, I know you better than anyone. I know you just going to say another comment back at me and so on."

Drew raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Very good May." Drew clapped for May sarcastically.

May gave him a pouty face.

"Aww. I thought I got it wrong. Oh well. Even though were still rivals, I could tell your nicer than before." May smirked.

Drew just laughed and May was pouting again.

"You can't be serious! I'll never change my behaviour for anyone."

May heard this and felt hurt. Drew saw this so he decided to add another 'line'.

"However, did become a little nicer."

May smiled and Drew gave her a rose. May blushed but soon went away.

"For Beautifly, right?"

"Something like that." He flipped his hair meanwhile May smelled the rose.

"By the way, I saw your Blaziken on the way here."

May gave a worried look at Drew and started panicking.

"Oh no. I forgot about Blaziken! Where is he? Do you know where he is? Tell me!"

Drew sweatdropped and out of nowhere, Blaziken came into view and tapped on May's shoulder. May turned around and saw here Blaziken.

"Blaziken! I'm so sorry. I forgot you were still out of your pokeball. You earn a good rest. Return."

May got her pokeball and returned Blaziken. After returning Blaziken, she puts the pokeball back in her fanny bag. May was relaxed now and decided to sit down on the bench again. Drew did the same. After waiting for 25 minutes, Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room. May and Drew

stood up and faced Nurse Joy.

"Hows Roselia?" May asked Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy just stayed silent and didn't say anything.

What will she say? Has Roselia died? Is she alive? Why I'm doing this? Stay tuned.

**Me: Hahahaha. I didn't want to end it with this chapter. Anyways, this was not suppose to be a story. It was suppose to be a one-shot. Oh well. I'll make it a story. I stopped here because I need to come with more ideas. Also, this is not going the way I had planned it. So Review and tell me what you think so far. Thank You!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi again. I brought a special guest and this guest will be staying with us until the story finishes. Heres....May!**

**- May comes walking in. She waves at everybody.-**

**May: Hi!**

**Me: Hey.**

**May: Wheres Drew?**

**Me: You want him her?**

**May: Yes...I mean no.**

**Me: Ok.**

**May: She does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: I wish. On with the story.**

On the last chapter, Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room. May and Drew got up from their seats. May was really worried about Roselia.

_"Nurse Joy, hows Roselia?"_

_Nurse Joy just stood there quietly._

Now, were back at the present and were still waiting for Nurse Joy to answer. All of sudden, Nurse Joy smiled.

"Well, Roselia took alot of damage but shes ok. Even though shes still unconscience, she'll make it. Maybe a nice long rest will do it."

May smiled and Drew sighed in relief.

"Thank you Nurse Joy for helping me out."

"No problem May. Say hi to your father for me." Nurse Joy walks away and May smiled.

"Sure thing Nurse Joy!"

Drew looked at May. He could tell she grew taller and was more beautiful. He was wondering about so many things that he didin't notice May was looking at him. May was a little confused so, she started saying his name.

"Drew. Drew. Drew!"

Drew snapped out of his little trance. He looked at May and May stared back.

"Why were you staring at me, Drew?" Drew blushed. He didn't realize he starring at her meanwhile thinking.

"I uh.....uhh.....was just.....thinking! Yeah. I was just thinking."

"Oh. About what?"

Drew got nervous and was getting a little sweaty.

"Umm....our old times in Hoenn and Kanto regions?"

May being dense as usual, bought his really lame excuse.

"Oh."

Drew gave a sigh of relief. He then remembered what Nurse Joy said to May and decided to ask her something.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Nurse Joy mean, "Say hi to your dad for me?"

"Oh that. Well, I live in Petalburg City and my dad is the gym leader of Petalburg's Gym."

"Oh. So you live around here?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"So why are you here Drew?"

"I came to capture the Roselia. It's a gift for a special someone I know."

"Oh. Do I know this person?"

"You do."

"So its for Solidad. How sweet."

Drew falls down anime style. He gets back up and dusts off some of the dust on his pants.

"No May. Think further."

May thinks and Drew just sighed.

'She'll never get. I think I should tell her later on.'

"May?"

May did't hear Drew.

"May!"

"Huh? What? Drew?"

Drew just his shook head.

"Lets go."

"Where?"

"Don't know. Want to go eat somewhere?"

May looked at Drew for awhile.

"Are you ok, Drew?" May puts her hand on Drew's forehead but he pushes it away.

"I am. So do you want to go or not?"

"Fine but this better not be a trick."

'Its not a trick May.'

"Whatever. Come on." With that, Drew left and May was following him. They exited the Pokemon Center and went walking to a random restuarant.

"May, do you know any good restuarants?"

May thought for a second and then she had a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah. This way."

May lead the way meanwhile Drew was walking behind her. The city was big but he knew it wasn't bigger than his hometown. It was getting dark and you could see the sun setting. The buildings reflected the sunset and there was a nice cool breeze. The wind was starting to blow a little harder making their hair sway side to side. Drew saw May's hair and how it grew longer. He didn't notice it before until now. He was surprised to see it loose. He usually sees her in her ponytails but now, its loose and it fits her perfectly. Drew was enjoying the sight in front of him. He blushed when he was starting to look at May's body from behind. **(What a pervert! XD)** He saw that she hand curves and her hair was swaying a bit meanwhile she was walking.

After Drew finished watching May for a bit **(PERVERT!)**, he started looking around. The city was big but not as big as his hometown. He missed the robots and the moving sidewalks. Yes, his hometown is La Rousse City. He really missed all the technology but its better to walk or he will get fat. Anyways, the sun was about to set and youcould see the moon. The sky was turning a dark blue color and the street lamps were starting to light up. The stores are starting put up new lights for Christmas. Its the beginning of November and you might say its early but its not for them. If your outside the city, you could see lots of lights of different colors.

May was still amazed how the city was so pretty at night even though she lives there. She always like taking walks at night because its romantic and peaceful. She turned to see if Drew was following her. When she saw he wasn't there, she started to worry but soon calmed down. She knew he could find his way back. She was about leave until she saw Drew in front of a jewelry shop. She walked over to him and looked over his shoulders. She had to tippy toe because she was not tall enough. She saw he was starring at a necklace with a sapphire rose intertwined with a red one.

Drew saw her starring from behind so he cleared his throat. May heard and backed away.

"What were doing?"

"I was uh...uh...wondering where you were."

"Liar."

"WHAT?! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Riiiight."

May was about to get more angry until Drew got a rose from his pocket and gave it to her. May was surprised but galdly accepted it.

"Thanks. By the way Drew, what happened to Roselia?"

"Oh that. Well, my pokemon and I got carried away in battling and we accidently injured it too much. It was strong enough to get away but it didn't understand we were trying to help because we injured it. So thats basically it. The Roselia mostly went through the park because its quiet and peaceful."

"Oh."

Drew and May stayed quiet in front of the jewelry shop. They were like this until May's stomach growled.

"Ooops. I forgot, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Typical May. So where was this restaurant you were talking about?"

May forgot about and suddenly got all the energy to continue their walk.

"Its just right down this block."

May lead the way meanwhile Drew took on last look on the necklace and decided he will have to come by again and check the store out.

After a few minutes, they arrived the small restaurant. It was a tan color building with a red roof. Some smoke was coming out of its chimney. May was smelling the scent of the food from the outside. Drew came walking towards her slowly. He was still deep in thought. He looked up to see the restuarant that was rather small. It was better than nothing, right? May entered the building. Soon Drew followed. Before he got in, he saw the restaurant's name.

"Mr. C's Ramen Shop, eh? Should've known it will be something with noodles."

When he entered, it was rather nice. The tables were like bar tables except there was the smell of ramen everywhere and the chairs were wooden. May was already sitting at a table reading the menu. Drew walked towards her and sat right next to her.

"Hmm...what should I get? Noodles or ramen? Drew, which one should I get?"

"Umm...noodles?"

"Yeah! Chicken flavor noodles, here I come!"

Drew sweatdropped. He didn't bother to look at the menu.

Somebody in the restuarant heard them talking and waited for awhile just to make. When five minuted or so had past, a waiter went towards them.

"May I take your order?"

May looked up and smiled. She was smiling at her childhood friend, Brendan.

"Hey Brendan. Hows it going?"

"Nothing much. Just the same as usual. How about you?"

"Everything is good. By the way, Drew this Brendan. Brendan, this Drew."

Brendan stared at Drew and Drew did the same. Drew saw Brendan had a little black hair while the rest was white (**Not sure if that his hair color)**. He was wearing an orange apron so he wouldn't stain his clothes. He was wearing a red black shirt and black pants. He looked at Drew with disgust because he was hanging around with May.

"Nice to meet you Brendan."

Drew put his hand out and Brendan acted nice to him. He grabbed his hand but squeezed it so hard that Drew flinched at the pain. Brendan didn't care about that. So Drew was feeling a little overprtective for May. May, being very dense as usual, didn't see anything wrong with the handshake.

"So what you like May?"

"Wait, how do you know May?" Drew was really curious so he waited for his answer.

"It _really shouldn't matter _because I'm only going to see once. Also," Brendan smirks for a weird reason, " I'm May's boyfriend." He smiled and Drew's eyes were wide open and May was gaping at him.

"WHAT?!" Both May and Drew turned toward each other and blushed. Brendan got angry but let it slide for now.

"Yeah." He smiled his evil smile.

"Drew, this is not what you think. I never had a boyfriend before and Brendan is just my childhood friend. Were only best friends and nothing more." May was blushing like a tomato waving her hands across her face. From Brendan's point of view, it will be super hilarous but, he looked...sad?!

Drew saw this and smirked.

Drew was, no doubt, in love with May. He starting to uderstand now. Who wouldn't fall in love with her? She's one of a kind.

"So what do want to order May? The whole menu?"

Brendan smirked at his own silly remark. May on the other hand got offended a bit.

"How mean! You know I just took two cokes, two extra size ramen noodles, and two extra size soup because I was depressed that time! So stop making fun of me like that!"

May pouted. Brendan just laughed at her meanwhile Drew just sat there staring at them. Wondering why she was depressed that time. Its been a long time since he last saw her but why should she depressed about?

Drew was obsorved in his thoughts and Brendan took this as chance to ask May something.

"Hey May."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out and watch a movie? I'll pay for everything so don't worry about it."

"Thats nice of you Brendan but you know how I feel. I like somebody else and no one can change my mind about that."

"Oh."

Drew heard and was smiling a small smile but soon his smile turned into a small frown.

**Drew's POV**

'She likes someone already. I should've known.'

_**'Dude, stop doubting yourself.'**_

'Oh no. You again,'

_**'Whats that suppose to mean?!'**_

'Chill. By the way, are you acting like May?'

_**'I don't think so. If I am, cool!'**_

'You're definitely acting like her.'

_**'Oh well.'**_

'So what do you want?'

_**'Have you forgotten already? I'm your love conscience.'**_

'I know that and it still freaks me out sometimes.'

_**'Deal with it because I'm here until you tell May you like her.'**_

'Like _her _?!'

_**'Sorry wrong word. You LOVE her!'**_

'I think you have the wrong idea. I don't like or even LOVE her!'

_**'Thats what they all say.'**_

'Its true!'

_**'Sure sure. What was it you said earlier to yourself in your mind when you were watching May and Brendan argue?'**_

I was stuck and he was right. He would know everything I do because hes also me. Look here. The crazy Drew talking to himself like there was another person with him. He needs real help. Then suddenly all of his fan girls will stay away and he will have no more fans.

'Hmm...I'm starting to like the last part of the thought I had.'

_**'Dude, have you forgotten I could hear your thoughts even if you talking yourself?'**_

'Shit! Why can't you leave me alone?!'

_**'Just admit it. You are finally realizing you love May.'**_

'Hmm...its true I love her but I'm scared she'll reject me.'

_**'Have hope. I bet she feels the same way about you.'**_

'Thanks. Your not that bad.'

_**'Mr, Know-it-all, I'm you, remember?'**_

'I remember but its sometimes confusing and I sometimes forget.'

_**'I could tell.'**_

'Oh shut up!'

_**'Whatever. Just pay attention on what their saying.'**_

'Who saying?'

_**'Oh my.... Helloooo May and Brendan of course!'**_

'Right.'

_**'Really. I wonder how May manages this.'**_

'Go away already.'

_**'Fine.'**_

'Finally. Peace and quite.'

_**'Not really.'**_

'Rrrr....go!'

_**'Fine fine. I'm leaving.'**_

'Better go back listening to the conversation.'

**Normal POV**

Drew was back to eath and saw that May was looking outside the window and was thinking. He looked around and didn't see Brendan anywhere. He smiled and wanted to laugh but he didn't. May was looking rather down. He was worried but she would come around, eventually.

A few minutes has passed and they were still quite until Brendan came with their meals.

"Here you go May. Drew."

It was obvious Brendan dispises Drew but he didn't care. May was still staring at the window. Brendan just sighed and left. Drew ate in silence. May realized the food came and started eating very slowly which was unexpected.

'Something must be bothering her. But what?'

Drew thinking about the last conversation they had with Brendan but found nothing offensive. He decided to ask May whats wrong.

"May, are you okay?"

May just looked up at Drew and then stares at the window again.

"He said..."

Drew barely heard anything from May. It was so unlike her to mumble about something very important.

"Come on May. Speak up a bit."

May sighs and turns to Drew but with a little sadness in her sapphire eyes. Drew got worried but waited until May started speaking again.

"Brendan said...."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Brendan saw Drew wasn't really paying attention so he decided to whisper to May about something. He leaned close to May and it really freaked her out. She thought he was going to kiss her so she turned her head away. Brendan sighed and took his hand and cupped her cheek and turned her head to face him.

"May, I'm not going to kiss you. I wish but I won't. I want you to be happy. Even though you like _someone,"_

Brendan glared at Drew but he didn't notice. He knew May liked him since she started talking about him since she came back with Max from the Hoenn Region. It really got his nerves.

"I'll be there for you no matter what. What I'm trying to say is, please give me a chance to be your boyfriend. I know you'll like me and you'll stay with me. So give us a chance."

May stared at his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. She turned away and felt a little pain because she could never love Brendan as she loved Drew.

"Brendan, let me think about it. I know where my heart is but as you said, I'll give it try. But, just let me think about it first."

Brendan looked hurt but soon smiled a bit.

"Sure. Take as long as you want because I'll be her for you till the very end."

With that, Brendan left to make their orders.

May saw he was happy but sad. She didn't want to hurt her best friend's feelings because it will hurt her as well.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I understand now. By the way, who is this guy you like?"

Drew smirked and May blushed.

"Its not your business Drew. Its personal and you'll laugh at me."

May pouted a bit and this made Drew sad. He never liked seeing May so down. He always liked she was happy. Especially when she was mad at him. That was his personal favorites of her beauty to him. She never stops surprising him.

"Fine. Its none of my business but are you really going to take him as a boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to hurt his feelings though. Its really tough to make a decision in love."

"I know what you mean."

May stared at Drew.

"What do you mean?"

May and Drew stared at each other until May got the idea. She smirked.

"I get it. You like someone, don't you?"

Drew face turned a little pink.

"AHA! I knew it! You liked someone!"

"May, why would I chase a Roselia and give it as gift for someone else?"

"Umm...because that person is a good friend to you?"

Drew sweatdropped and was a bit worried for May.

After their little conversation, they started continuing eating their dinner.

**Me: Thats it folks.**

**May: Why? You haven't updated for a long time and all they get is a short chapter?!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I've been busy and I haven't found enought time to make the story.**

**May: Try harder!**

**Me: Geez. Pressure much?**

**May: Sorry. I just want to know what happens.**

**Me: Oh. Just wait. I'm sorry for all those who have been waiting. I'll try to upload faster.**

**May and Me: REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**


End file.
